An Article, Differentlyabled SuperHeroes: Rachel Summers -THE-PHOENIX
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I bet that you don't think that Jean-Grey (-the-Phoenix's) daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed; the story begins in the below-paragraph. The story starts in an alternate 1984 like in the-Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985, super-heroes had won the Vietnam War. In this alternate Earth: the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants had killed Senator Robt!


M, G. _ Duramen Approx Count 200

506 Cottage Road 3 _ 2014 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 _ Disposable Copy

3372

AN ARTICLE, DIFFERENTLYABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL

SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

by

Mark W. Meredith

I bet that you don't think that Jean-Grey (-the-Phoenix's) daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed; the story begins in the below-paragraph.

The story starts in an alternate 1984 like in the-Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985, super-heroes had won the Vietnam War. In this alternate Earth: the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants had killed **Senator** Robt. Kelley before Robt. Kelley became president in the movie X-Men, was killed by Mr. Magnus- Lehnsherr, the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants. Robt. Kelley had been killed nine**-teen-seventy-eight**; mutants were blamed for everything bad. In nine-teen-eighty-four: people were brandishing the slogan, "It is 1984: do you know what _your _children are:" the-Mutant-Registration-Act was passed in 1984: earlier than Spider-Man's dimension did because of the outrage over the assassination.

North American mutates had to register their powers like guns. Then super-heroes had to register their secret abilities, names with the Canadian, American government. The North American countries instituted use of enormous robots to defeat mutants with their mutant powers: putting mutants in jail. Much earlier than X-Men: II X-Men United, in a much **worse** manner: the military attacked: invading Xavier's School for the Gifted: the X-Mansion.

X-students were being shot when -Xavier went with a wheelchair to look through a window. In this world, Jean Grey had become the- (PRONUNC-iated: fee-nix) Dark-Phoenix like in X-Men III: the Last Stand: before the attack on Prof-.X's-academy, school for mutants was attacked: Jean-Grey (the Dark Phoenix) had not been killed. (-the Phoenix) had not turned evil, (the-Cyclops) Summers happily married, had a young child with Grey by the time of the assault. Charles-Xavier **(-**Professor-Xavier**) **had pulled aside the curtain as young Rachel ran to X..

X. said to young (the Phoenix-2) Rachel Summers, "You'll be safe in the Danger Room." but, Phoenix, wouldn't go.

X. was talking about the holographic room from X-Men III: the Last Stand that was under-ground but, Phoenix, replied, "Not without you, Professor;"

X.; called to, Phoenix, **I must try to stop this**: as the inside-mansion was smoking from the firing upon the X students; Charles Xavier called out the open window**, we mean no harm! _We surrender! In mercy's name, cease fir_; *** a mortar shell shot through the back of, Charles Xavier's seat through, Charles Xavier's stomach: through the window; Charles Xavier's **chair** sped backward, when, Charles Xavier's shoulders fell back into what was left of the back of the chair; X's.; head slumped to the fore; **unexpressive.** Phoenix, continued walking: slowly now toward X..

Meredith-2 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Phoenix, approached, Charles Xavier's wheelchair, put Rachel's left hand on, Charles Xavier's unmoving neck as heated smoke rose from the hole in, X's., stomach. When the soldiers finally got to; Phoenix; Phoenix; was still standing by the side of X.; still in shock. The military officers walked up to gather 'round, Phoenix, with a drug dart with a drug chosen by the United States so to make, Phoenix, not able to concentrate. Phoenix; couldn't use Rachel's psychic powers thusly until the U.S. government finally let up on the dosage amount.

Phoenix; was doped-up, taken to jail with many other mutants, psychologically tortured to psychically find other mutants. Certain mutants had powers that helped the government to find other mutants. Mutants were named as Hounds, were trained to point out others were mutants while heavily medicated just enough that they cannot think much nor feel. Hound mutants were made to put on dog collars with thick chains for leashes so that government workers could pull Hounds where mutants were needed to find other reported mutants in a certain area.

Then came the Sentinels: giant robots: with built in devices to kill or capture mutants manufactured in an African factory by one of X-Men's enemies who were a rich investor. Sentinels had many weapons such as metal javelins shot from housings in their arms; electric beams shot from their eyes; retractable metal tentacles to coil, maul electrocute mutants. Sentinels helped the military, Hounds: rounding up mutants, sometimes killing them in the process. Then came the concentration camp ghettos like in World War II with barb wired stonewalls, guards to keep mutants in.

By this time Rachel was teen age: the mutants wore power inhibiting mechanism collars that were heavy, as large as neck braces; Phoenix; was graduated from a Hound program because of Rachel's hard work at this point; by this time Sentinels turned on the North America government. Sentinels overran The 'States of America, Canada government to try, rule more logically; to better implement their programming to kill or capture all mutants. **Sen**_t**inel**s_ were getting out of control. Soon: by then: Sentinels were assassinating super powered humans.

Parker (the Spider-Man), Banner the Hulk, (pronunciation mer dock) Matt Murdoch- (the-Daredevil), Mr. Stark the-Iron Man, Mrs. Richards-the-Invisible-Woman, John-Storm the-Human-Torch, Mr. Grimm the Thing, Richards (-Mister Fantastic), Dr. Victor Von Doom, Johnny-Blaze -the-Ghost-Rider, T'Challa (the Panther), Rogers the Captain of America, the-Vision, Jim Rhodey the Iron-Man 2 were assassinated by Sentinels. In one of the chain link gateways to New York's ghetto there was a pauper's graveyard paid for by taxes: plain tombstones of dead superhuman heroes, mutant heroes; Mr. Wagner; the Nightcrawler; Hank P. McCoy Beast; Warren- the-third (-the-Archangel); Rob Drake the**-**Iceman**; **X.; Phoenix; Summers, Lorna Lehnsherr M-2. Were gravestones of (pronounced shon) Sean-Cassidy (the Banshee), Pietro Maximoff (the Quicksilver), (Wanda Maximoff) the Scarlet-Witch. The only remaining X-Men were Jim -Logan- Howlett, Storm Ororo Munroe, Phoenix, Erik (the-Magneto), the Colossus (Mr.-Nicholievich Rasputin), the grownup son of Mrs. Richards', Reed Richards Franklin Richards-Storm- Psi-lord. Sentinels had told other countries to bow down, surrender to the rulings of Sentinels or their governments would be taken by force. Other countries said that if Sentinels left the border of the Canadian government: that the other governments promised a nuclear strike back that could end the world. Sentinels were planning the attack on the rest of the world. Mutants could leave the concentration camp with the inhibitors to do errands but if they didn't come back in the exact time superhuman mutants had said they would a Sentinel robot would question mutants about not coming back in time, use their computer brains to figure out if the mutant was lying. James-Howlett (-Wolverine) brought with Mr. Howlett a tiny device that would jam the power dampening collars for a small group: since X-Men were trained to work as a team; X-Men decided that they would keep the tiny jamm-ER a secret among X-Men. As a last-ditch-effort to save their world X-Men planned: two salvo/gambits. Plan one: was that X-Men would travel through the sewers to the-Fantastic-Four's building headquarters; the living steel Colossus carried the body of unconscious Katherine Pryde Rasputin (Shadowcat). While traveling through an iron sewer tunnel: Sentinels attacked; a ray blast from a Sentinel's metal glove shot down through the ceiling of the sewer tunnel; Phoenix'; husband Frank cried out**,_ "_**That _sound! **Aarrrgh!" **_The beam blast of electrons came down -striking Psi-lord, destroying Frank's body.

Phoenix screamed**, Frank'; **when Phoenix' husband Psi-lord had died; Phoenix; felt Psi-lord die in Phoenix' mind. A giant metal hand reached down into the hole in the ceiling: grabbing the side of the metallic hole: ripped open the ceiling. **A Sentinel** pulled open the ceiling to reveal a Sentinel had ripped the middle of the street above to get at the six escaped mutants; after X-Men took the battle to above the streets; Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin had hidden in an alcove of a New York business's doorway. Therefore, they couldn't be seen down the street; X-Men battled Sentinels to the streets above the ground. After the Fantastic-Four was all killed: -Sentinels set up base in the Fantastic-Four's building headquarters. When X-Men made their way to the surface X-Men implemented their second plan.

The assassination of Senator Robt. Kelley was where it all began so, Phoenix, used Rachel's new age mutant powers to switch the life-forces of Kate Pryde Rasputin with Kitty- (Ariel-) Pryde in '80. Kate Pryde Rasputin might be able to stop that future from happening before the nuclear holocaust. Kate Pryde Rasputin fought by the side of the 80's X-Men: Mr. Howlett, Storm, the-Cyclops:

Mr. Howlett, Storm, Colossus made their way to the top of the Baxter Building where X-Men fell into a Sentinel trap. Mr. Howlett hurtled through the air towards a Sentinel whom blasted Mr. Howlett backward with an electron blast from its palm. Mr. Howlett degenerated as Mr. Howlett muscles were blasted: disintegrating off Wolverine's adamantium bones. Mr. Howlett changed position in mid-hurtle: doubling backward, arching Mr. Howlett's metal spine as Mr. Howlett painfully screaming**_, yerrrrgh_!** A Sentinel released a spring-loaded steel javelin from a housing in its forearm, shot it across the room, through Ororo Munroe's back.

Storm cried out the name of Ororo Munroe's best friend the steel Colossus screaming out**, Peter!** The living steel Colossus turned; ran back to where Storm landed on the floor of the Baxter Building. The steel Colossus turned Storm on Storm's side, held Storm as Peter cried. The living steel Colossus, Storm were both sworn to never kill once but Peter being perhaps the last of his X-Men team filled Colossus with murderous rage as Colossus punched the Omega Line Sentinel that killed **Peter's** best friend flying out of the side of the skyscraper. Tears were streaming down Rachel's face. All the way down on the street, Phoenix, had felt them die. In one minute Peter was dead too. During the battle with X-Men: the blind member of the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants named Destiny slipped away into the Senate building with a crossbow, found Senator Robt. Kelley to kill Robt. Kelley. Luckily, Kate Pryde-Rasputin (-the Sprite) had managed to sneak after Senator Robt. Kelley far enough to spy Robt. Kelley almost about to be killed by Destiny. Kate Pryde-Rasputin ran up behind Destiny **from** the Sprite's hiding space becoming immaterial, passing through Destiny, solidifying the Sprite's shoulders the moment after passing through: hitting Destiny's forearm. Kate Pryde-Rasputin bumped Destiny's arm just enough to jostle Destiny's aim, make the arrow barely miss Senator Robt. Kelley's face; Phoenix realized that Kate Pryde-Rasputin couldn't have changed their past because Rachel's future didn't change any by the time Storm, Mr. Howlett, the steel Colossus had all died. When Kate Pryde Rasputin came back from the past, Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin knew they couldn't make the future any better so their only choice was to go on to their next mission to make sure the future didn't get any worse. Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin traveled through the sewer to ex-Colonel Carol Danvers- (the-Binary's) apartment to get military uniforms, infiltrate the nerve center of Project Nimrod. Project Nimrod was named after Nimrod the mythological hunter. The government was creating the ultimate Sentinel, which the American government was sending into the past to kill mutants. The United States government nicknamed the ultimate Sentinel: Nimrod after the legendary hunter. When Kate Pryde Rasputin entered past, the guards Kate Pryde Rasputin used the identity of- the Binary, Phoenix, wore the outfit of a Hound. Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin was inside the cyberrobotics facility when they were discovered as frauds. There was a shoot out, when the last two X-Men were in the main room for Project Nimrod, Kate Pryde Rasputin sealed the electronic door, had, Phoenix, scramble the lock telekinetically, use**_d_** a hypnotism code word_, Dark Phoenix,_ that was hypnotized into, Phoenix. Kate Pryde Rasputin discussed with her that perhaps, Phoenix, could send a person back in time but when Kate Pryde Rasputin said the hypnotic trigger word_;_ Phoenix, slipped across the abyss of eternity, into the past; so that, Phoenix, whom was like a daughter to Kate Pryde Rasputin would be safe**. **From there: Kate Pryde Rasputin faced Nimrod the ultimate Sentinel alone. One time the Beyonder from the cartoon The Spider-Man showed, Phoenix, the future, what happened to Kate Pryde Rasputin. The Beyonder showed, Phoenix, an image of future passed where Kate Pryde Rasputin having been overwhelmed by the ultimate Sentinel: turns to run from Nimrod**_,_** is blasted from Nimrod's electric-lightning hand blast to death before **Nimrod** travels back in time to kill more mutants. Phoenix, came back to the past to find Storm having lost Ororo Munroe's powers, Jean-Grey being dead before was pregnant, Summers not married to Phoenix, **Pe**ter's sister Illyana Rasputin (Majik) older because of a trip to another dimension, X. being able to walk. Phoenix, wasn't sure if she was in an alternate dimension's alternate Earth or if Kate Pryde Rasputin, Phoenix, wanted, Phoenix, wanted to change the future of that **world**;

* Continued; *

Meredith-3 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-4 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-5 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-6 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-7 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

- - -30- - -

Meredith-8 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-9 'FFERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-10 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-11 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

M, G. Duramen _ Approx Count 200

506 Cottage Road 3 _ 2014 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 _ Disposable Copy

3372

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character; Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's. Life; What happens next; Who knows what happens; Inspire one by putting a review; Tell one what one wants! To be happening in the story, next, OK; OK; Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now;

- - -30- - -


End file.
